Back to Sauria
by Zaster
Summary: After Starfox Command's default ending. Krystal and Fox meet at Sauria in an unexpected way. How will it end? Please R&R. P.S. Flames will be used for bbq and I'm new at this writing stuff. Major OC
1. A new beginning

Chapter 1

A new beginning

It was eight months that day that Team Starfox defeated the Anglar emperor and four that Krystal left Fox heartbroken. Many other women tried to make a way into his heart but they were all easily rejected. Slippy had left the team to start his family with Amanda. Now the only members left on the legendary Starfox team were Falco, Fox and a young half sayan, half wolf that helped Fox and Falco on an ambush on the planet Titania. His fur was of a vibrant green with some streaks of white on his chest and muzzle and his eyes were of an ocean blue. He was on his early twenty's and used his Silver Fang, a customized ship with moderate shielding, multi targeting, a twin cannon, an enormous capability for evasive maneuvers and gigantic speed. The Silver Fang looked pretty much like an Arwing II, except that it was completely silver, had a sky-blue decal of the Starfox emblem on each wing and was covered with some impressive decals of nebulas and novas. His name was Leonardo. He liked to hear music as much as entering an all-out aerial dogfight. He also had an incredible gift for playing the guitar and was had some slight telepathic abilities due to his intensive training.

That morning an alarm that Fox had never heard before rang. That was because Leonardo had changed the alarms in order to identify the type of danger the Great Fox was in.

"Leo! What's the alarm?" – Fox asked before jumping into his Arwing II.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" – Falco said when he entered his Sky Claw.

"It's Starwolf…" – was Leonardo's only reply.

"THERE IS AN INCOMING TRANSMISSION." – said ROB through the radio.

"Show it." – said the three in unison.

When a holographic screen appeared on the three ship's cockpit they saw Wolf O'Donnell, who was obviously surprised to see a third member on the team.

"What do you want O'Donnell?" – asked Fox with an obvious discontent from seeing the one who always attacked his team without mercy.

"Seeing that you want to go straight to the point I'll tell you. We want to put an end to your team once and for all. Come to Sauria or your friends shall suffer." – said the wolf with a smirk before his image disappeared from the screen. Fox was furious with the wolf's treachery.

"Let's go." – Mccloud said determined to make them pay if they laid a hand on even one of his friends.

The three ships exited the Great Fox and made their way to Sauria. When they arrived at Thorntail Hollow they saw four Wolven in front of the Earthwalker temple. The three pilots exited their ships to investigate. Falco had his uniform from the end of Starfox Adventures; Fox had his from Starfox Assault; and Leonardo had one similar to Tapion's except that his was on some shades of blue. Fox and Falco took out their blasters and Leonardo took out his sword.

"Let's go carefully; it's most likely a trap Fox." – Leonardo said as quietly as he could.

Suddenly, a shot came from temple. Leonardo deflected it with his sword easily. He concentrated and discovered that the four elements were inside the temple, alone. There were no earthwalkers there. Leonardo told this to Falco and Fox and they prepared themselves for a strategic way of flushing them out of the temple. Falco and Fox hid on the walls outside of the temple as Leonardo was preparing a flash grenade and a smoke one. He threw the flash inside and placed the smoke outside so that they where protected from the flash. Just like planned the four of them came out of the temple with team Starfox ready for the fray.

"Where are the Earthwalkers?" – Leonardo asked them.

"We didn't see any. And by the way who are you?" – Panther replied.

"He's the newest member of team Starfox, Leonardo Earthspiner." – Answered Falco for him.

"Well then, let's get on to business. Krystal, you and Panther take out Mccloud, Leon, you can take care of Lombardi and I'll take care of that kid to show him his place." – said Wolf.

Leonardo sheathed his sword and looked at Wolf with a menacing look. Wolf just smirked.

"Giving up already?" – he teased.

Leonardo started to concentrate his power. A yellow aura appeared around his, his fur started to move like there was a wind beneath him. The "wind" started to increase drastically, as well as the yellowish aura around him. His green fur started to change colors from green to yellow. When he opened his eyes, they weren't of an ocean blue, but more of a baby sky blue. He let out a roar of power that stopped the wind beneath him but created and enormous wind explosion around him. Everyone was sent flying. He was now a Super Sayan.

"What in the world is this?" – asked Leon getting up.

"This, is a Super Sayan…" – answered Leonardo.

"A super sayan? How come you didn't tell us this Krystal?" – asked Panther.

"Because she couldn't read my mind. And that's because I can block out those attempts." – answered the golden wolf.

"Charge at him." – ordered Wolf.

Leonardo started hovering. He dashed at Wolf with a punch to the face that sent him flying against the shop. He created a new entry and exit.

"Anyone else?" – Leonardo asked.

A red laser came from the shop. Wolf wasn't done yet. The sayan deflected with his fist.

The starwolf team and starfox team alike were awe struck from his power.

Fox suddenly heard a voice inside his head.

"Fox, I need to talk to you."

"Leo?" – he thought.

The voice answered.

"No it's me, Krystal."

"What is it?" – he thought, still concentrated on the fight, but his emotions were overpowering him. Sorrow, regret, love, hatred with himself, it was all there, ready to be read like a book.

"I need to talk to you in private Fox."

"Very well, come and meet me at Cape Claw tonight."

"I'll see you then."

"Krystal?"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me…"

That was the small conversation that was held that morning before starwolf ran from the battle. Leonardo went back from super sayan and they though of what to do next. They decided to stay on Sauria until they found out what happened there. They set camp next to the warpstone to start the investigations the next day. That night, Fox was getting ready to go and meet Krystal.

"Before you go, let me warn you: if I sense more than one life form approaching Cape Claw, I will take them all down." – said Leonardo.

"Very well, Leo. All the help that I can get is appreciated." – Fox said sadly.

"You are afraid of what she might say, am I right?" – asked a concerned wolf.

"I guess that's it." – said Mccloud before exiting to Cape Claw.

A lone fighter was heading towards Sauria. Krystal had managed to go without the others noticing. She had to tell Fox that she was sorry and that she still loved him. Even though she seemed to be without regrets at first, she started to fell sad and lonely, mostly because the rest of team starwolf saw her as a tool, and the one who she had started a relationship, Panther, was nothing more than a casanova.

Fox was already waiting for her at Cape Claw when she arrived. He was sitting on the sand near the water. She landed her Cornerian Fighter near the place where the Hightop used to be. She sat down next to Fox. She could feel enormous waves of sorrow emanating from him. They stood like that for a while, under the starry sky and a crescent moon. The one that decided to break the silence was Fox.

"I'm sorry for being the jerk that I was when I made you exit the team after I vowed that I would always be by your side and I understand if you would rather stay with Caruso and starwolf." – he said with tears going down his muzzle. It was hard for him to say that with the feelings that he had for her. She understood that.

"Fox, I'm sorry if I made you suffer by disappearing twice and trying to start a new life, but after you sent me away from starfox I didn't know what to do and they offered to help me out." – she was also starting to cry. – "And I came here to tell you that I love you and not Panther."

Fox's heart beat stopped and then went to jackhammer mode. His flow of actions was beyond his control. He grabbed Krystal into a passionate embrace and a loving and hungry kiss. She quickly answered by putting her arms around his neck as his tongue entered her mouth and her tongue entered his mouth, tasting each other, feeling their love, as their tongues started wrestling, mixing their saliva. The orange fox and the blue vixen were in paradise. When they broke their kiss for air their gazes locked. His green eyes looked deeply into her blue ones as she caressed his muzzle, and as he wiped the tears, from hers.

"I love you too Krystal, I always did and I always will, and I swear by my life and soul that I will never hurt you again." – he promised.

The new couple fell asleep embraced in Cape Claw, awaiting their new adventures and dreaming together of their new and shiny future together. A green wolf smiled when he felt a wave of love instead of regret, sorrow or hatred and started to play the best ballad that he knew on his guitar. Even the warpstone was amazed with his song and he and Falco were overwhelmed with joy from the good news that Leonardo told them after the song, although the three promised that they wouldn't talk about it near the new couple until it was official.

"It's about time those two made up…" – said Falco happy for his best friend.


	2. The return of the Sharpclaw

Chapter 2

The return of the Sharpclaw

That morning was perfect. When Fox woke up he saw the blue vixen who he loved embracing him, just like he was embracing her. The events that occurred last night weren't a dream. That was more than enough to make Fox smile. When her azure eyes opened her gaze met his, and once again they were in a trance, just by looking into each other's eyes, creating a heavy blush on each, making the fur on their muzzles started to change color. Krystal decided to break the silence, but not their gaze.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock. And what about you?"

"Can't complain." – she said, nuzzling into his chest, cuddling with him, before giving him a little kiss that easily grew to another thing.

On Thorntail Hollow Leonardo and Falco were deciding whether they should contact Fox and Krystal or not. They had found out something very interesting regarding what happened to all the Thorntails and Earthwalkers. Apparently the Sharpclaw army had been reorganized and modernized by an unknown hand and they had taken all of the inhabitants of Thorntail Hollow for slave work. Leonardo decided to send a message instead of "phoning" Mccloud and Krystal.

Fox and Krystal's make out session was interrupted by his wrist communicator's beeping indicating a message from Leonardo. He read it out aloud for him and Krystal being able to hear it. When he finished reading he and Krystal already knew that they would have to delay the next session.

He briefed General Peppy about this new mission to which Peppy approved and smiled at Fox like when a proud father smiles at his child when he saw Krystal, meaning that he understood everything but didn't say a word, causing Fox to blush. Krystal sent a message to starwolf saying that she was leaving the team and why, not even bothering to use the communicator or saying farewell on the transmitter. Fox knew that this meant that she had been mistreated by starwolf and he promised himself that he would find out why and make them pay for making her suffer.

It was still early and Krystal decided to deactivate and leave her Cornerian fighter at Cape Claw so that starwolf couldn't track her or that it couldn't be used by the enemy.

When they arrived at Thorntail Hollow they were already behaving like a regular couple, being Krystal the one to make the announcement. Even thought Leonardo and the warpstone didn't know her like a friend and comrade as Falco and Fox knew her the three congratulated them being happy that they were together after having heard from Falco why they had broken up in the first place and not censuring the course of actions that each one had taken.

The starfox team spent the morning in planning were to investigate and getting supplies from the shopkeeper that didn't even ask for payment as a token of appreciation of what they had done to the planet and seeing what Leonardo had done to Wolf O'Donnell.

After a quick lunch the four headed to the Lightfoot village, seeing that it was one of the few places that Fox knew that would be safe from a possible invasion. Fox and Krystal had their uniforms from Starfox assault, Falco had the same outfit as before and Leonardo had a dark blue cotton gi like when Gohan defeated Cell. When they arrived at the front gate Fox hit the trees in the order that the Lightfoot chief had instructed him in case he would need help. The gate opened and the four entered the village. Unfortunately, even the lightfoot had disappeared, leaving only wrecked homes and the corpses of those who had perished fighting. Team starfox decided to give the bodies a proper burial before heading to Walled City, the home of the Redeye and a proper place to use as a prison, using the enormous dinosaurs as guards and as a execution camp, serving those who disobeyed the sharpclaw as lunch to the hungry beasts. When they were exiting the village the gates closed them inside, entering a small patrol of sharpclaw from the underground tunnel.

"Stun or kill?" – asked Leonardo.

"Stun for now, but only if necessary… On my signal, kill." – instructed Fox to the rest of his team.

The patrol surrounded them carefully, and once they were sure that they were on their on the correct position one of them asked Falco:

"Who be you and what you be doing here?" – the sharpclaw asked with a cautious tone.

"We are mere travelers that were passing by to check up one some old friends." – answered Falco naturally.

The sharpclaw seemed to be filled with doubt.

"What be the weapons for?"

"Unfortunately the roads are filled with dangers these days."

When the sharpclaw picked up a radio to contact his superiors about the new travelers Krystal used her telepathic powers to disrupt the radio waves of the device, making it useless. The sharpclaw kept it in his pocket, obviously confused. Leonardo then left the whole patrol group unconscious with a karate chop to the neck on each dinosaur with lightning speed.

"Thanks Leo." – Krystal said happily.

"No problem Krystal." – Leonardo answered.

"Come on. We need to hurry." – Fox said impatiently.

The group quickly made way to Thorntail Hollow to their ships. From there they made way to the Great Fox. Their plan was to supply their ships and recon the other areas of the planet to know where, how and when to attack.

When they were halfway to the Great Fox they received a transmission from starwolf. Fox told the others to ignore it. That wasn't the best time for stupid fights about honor. When they arrived at the Great Fox they set course to the other side of Sauria to investigate Walled City through the satellite. What Fox and Krystal saw left them without words. The one who had reorganized the Sharpclaw army and enslaved most of the other tribes was none other than General Scales, although they didn't tell the others to avoid raising trouble because the quality still wasn't good enough to be sure that it was the tyrant that had worked with Andross that was still standing there.

When they saw him they were awestruck, but even he, bowed down at another sharpclaw, so it must have been him that reorganized the tribe. He was of a large stature, his scales were of a blood red and his eyes were of a bloodthirsty red with a yellow cat-like pupil.

"I wish we had a better audio than this…" – Fox asked.

"Sorry, but I'm doing the best I can. The volume is at it's to sound and so is the microphone, but I can't get the spying drone any closer without the risk of it getting noticed. After it's back we may be able to replay with a proper audio, but for now…" – Leonardo started.

"It's ok Leo, I was just joking. We'll see what we can do tomorrow. For now it's best if we got a good night sleep." – Fox told his team.

Leonardo called back the spying drone and everyone went to their rooms. Fox had lent his room to Krystal seeing that this Great Fox didn't have enough rooms for all of them. Fox was passing through the room where he used to sleep when Krystal called him.

"Fox."

"What is it Krystal?"

"I'm afraid…"

"Of what?"

"General Scales."

He entered her current room and embraced her.

"It's ok… You don't need to be afraid. I'm here for you, my love."

"Thank you,…Fox…" – she managed to say before placing her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

That night they fell asleep in the same bed, embraced, in a passionate kiss, like true lovers.


End file.
